orange_kitsunefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jay Soul Piano/03 (Now I know I left off here.)
Look who decided to wonk up her own sleep schedule once more? Joking aside, perhaps I should deliberate a bit more on my position here. That does involve a story I am hesitant to tell, and please forgive me if I have told it before, as my memory fails me in that area. I was eleven years old when I was stupid enough to do the curse. Or at least, one of them. It was a cold day in January, or somewhere in there, and I was holed up inside my living room. I remember my late cat, Toby, sleeping on the arm of the couch I was on. My little sister, who I called Lolo at the time, was sitting next to me. She was ten at the time. Keep in mind, I wasn't very mature for my age at the time. I remember bringing the game, Sonic Gems Collection, into the room, parading it around a bit. "Hey Lolo, guess what! This game's cuuuursed!" I remember myself saying, in an attempt to spook her. Sadly, it didn't work. "Sarah, you're such a liar! Games can't be cursed! They're just numbers!" she protested. I pushed the game into the Wii, and chuckled. "It's haunted by the spooooky Tails Doll, Lolo! Spooooky..." I remember waving my arms around for emphasis. I believe I earned an eye roll and a scoff because of what I did. The next part was just me playing the game, still joking around. Of course, I was a way better gamer at the age of 11 than I am now, and beat it quite easily on hard. Now, came the part I severely regret. My sister was starting to get a little nervous, and the cat, as old as he was, was starting to get antsy as well. "Uh, Sarah? This curse isn't real, right? You were just messing around, right?" I remember turning to her. "You were saying it was just a bunch of numbers not even an hour ago! Now you're scared? Wuss." This was where the game started, at lack of a better word, acting up. The game froze after I beat it, and came to the title screen. Since I had beaten it with Super Sonic, the ending screen showed up with that. Except, it froze there. The screen started to move the picture back and forth a bit, and I was genuinely creeped out. I mashed the buttons on my Gamecube controller, and the screen blacked out, leaving the ending theme still playing. The cat had jolted up the second it did, and bolted away from the living room. It was just Lolo and I, sitting and staring at a blacked out screen, with a crappy song playing. It then flashed to white and showed only the title screen, blaring Super Sonic Racing as it usually does. My sister and I only exchanged a look. We both agreed that the game was corrupted and should never be touched again. Ironic, how that it was bought from a Goodwill, and yet the game has done the exact opposite. Now, you may be wondering what this has to do with anything. Well, tons actually. Back in January of this year, a certain user showed me the way to TDW. I will not name him, as it would do him a disservice. I was on SNN, talking about the newest Pokemon game that had come out, when the user linked the chat of TDW onto SNN's. I was confused by it, and silently registered it as a sign that maybe I wasn't alone with my odd encounters with the game it was associated with. That maybe people would maybe be able to help me piece together what my sister and I thought was a corrupted, or hacked, game. That I should go. It was...a good decision overall. I gained information, which is now destroyed by the wikia itself (as a desperate attempt to bring it to it's former glory). I feel like it's my place to research whatever I can about the doll itself. Although, the timing could not be any worse, as all the information I remember being available has now...disappeared, in a sense. Well, looks like it's back to Google, once more, to repeat the neverending search on how to defeat this damned doll. Good luck, and let's hope we can sleep through another day with our hearts still intact. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts